1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder and tool combination. In particular, the present invention relates to a tool holder and tool combination, wherein the tool that can be quickly attached to or removed from the tool holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1A, 1B, 2A, and 2B of the drawings illustrate conventional impact tools 1, 2, 3, and 4 that are used with a hammer to perform different works. Carriage and storage of these tools are inconvenient to the users. Each of the tools is hammered by the hammer at an upper end thereof, and the lower end of each tool is configured to perform the required work. The overall volume of the tools can be reduced in the upper ends to solve the carriage and storage problem, which is the main object of the invention.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tool holder and tool combination, wherein the tool that can be quickly attached to or removed from the tool holder.
A tool holder and tool combination in accordance with the present invention comprises a tool holder and a tool. The tool holder comprises a first end and a second end. A compartment is defined in the second end of the tool holder. A receptacle is defined in the tool holder. At least one hole is defined in an inner periphery defining the compartment and communicated with the receptacle. A ball is received in the hole.
The tool comprises a first end releasably engaged in the compartment of the tool holder and a second end. The first end of the tool comprises at least one neck. A rod is received in the receptacle of the tool holder and comprises an end outside the receptacle for manual operation. The rod comprises at least one notch that faces the hole. The rod is slidable between a first position in which the ball is urged by the rod into the neck of the tool to thereby retain the tool in the compartment and a second position in which the ball is guided into the notch and thus disengaged from the neck of the tool to thereby allow removal of the tool from the compartment.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.